


Locked out

by Whiskers_and_Fringes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALittleSmut, ButWeAllNeedAlittleSmutInOurLives, DanBarelyTalksBecauseShyness, ExceptAsexualPeeps, IMeanUnlessTheyWantTo, M/M, PhilIsReallyOutgoing, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskers_and_Fringes/pseuds/Whiskers_and_Fringes
Summary: Dan and Phil, who shared an awkward hook up years ago, meet again at a house party. Accidentally locked out on a balcony after everyone else passes out or goes home, they have to spend a night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i ever share a story with people i don't know. Please go easy on me.

Dan couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this situation. How could this be happening all over again? Phil was so close Dan could smell his familiar scent. The Vodka stench mixed with leather seemed overwhelming yet comforting in a strange way. Visions of that night flooded his mind as the ghost sensation of Phils peirced tongue ran over his sensitive neck. He stepped away from Phil and sat on the ground, back against the locked glass door that seperated them from the dying party inside. He looked up at Phil through his eyelashes as if begging him to not make this more awkward then it already was. Phil moved to talk but was stopped by a loud cat hiss that echoed through the empty streets. Instead he sat down next to Dan and offered him a mint that he found in his leather jacket which Dan accepted with a slight pause. Dan thought about that night and wondered if Phil felt the electricity between them. He shivered as he sank into his pastel cyan shirt . Phil looked over at Dan and thought about the way he had freaked out when he realized Phil had accidentally locked the door. He thought about the first time they kissed. It was at a party like this. Dan had been wearing a sky blue jumper, white skinny jeans, green sneakers and had a pink stretchy choker on. The moment Phil had layed eyes on him he had thought he was the most beautiful being there ever was. he walked up to him and asked 'how such a pretty boy like him had ended up in a party like this' Dan only looked down and smiled at his feet. Phil put his finger on Dans chin and lifted his face to eye level. And he kissed him. Dan would never have let this happen but something about this man captivated him and he gave in. He let Phil kiss him and he loved it. He let Phil pick him up and carry him to one of the few free rooms that had a bed. He let Phil lay him on the bed and crawl on top of him. He let Phil kiss down his neck and unbuckle his pants. He let Phil do whatever he wanted to to him and he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first part of Locked out. I hope someone reads this and actually likes it. I don't know when i'll be posting again but i hope it's soon :)


End file.
